


Sins of the Fathers

by Keleficent, marehami



Series: Adoption AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adoption, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Blood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Corruption, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fear of Death, Gen, Guilt, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Self-Sacrifice, Sleepy Cuddles, Stalking, Trauma, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehami/pseuds/marehami
Summary: Brad is released from prison, and her family tries to protect her. But she may end up having to be the one to protect her family.





	1. Regret

“Remember how the night of the election you told me that you owed me one? Well I am ready to collect on that promise,” a wealthy man in a business suit said in a pleading and undignified tone.

“But, Mr. Edwards, I followed the case, and the your son appears to be deeply disturbed. He nearly killed that poor child and her family”

The man put his head in his hands and sighed. He knew that the Governor was right, but that didn’t take away the misery he felt at having his family torn apart. “I know that what my son did was…evil, but he’s still my son. You’re sitting here in this office in large part due to the financial boost my family gave you, and I believe as such we are entitled to your assistance in this matter.”

“When I was sworn in as governor, I took an oath to protect my constituents, and that includes the Pines family, whom I believe your son is a great danger too!”

“When I donated millions to your campaign, you made me an oath to my family that our money was well placed.  I don’t feel the need to remind you that your reputation has taken a huge plummet since this whole ordeal began…. both of our reputations have…” Mr. Edwards said shaking. Not only had his family been put out a great deal financially since the trial, but they also suffered a loss in the eyes of the public. No one wanted to do business with the family of a monster.

“Would pardoning him not add to the public shame, sir?” The governor asked.

“Not if I can reform him…make society see past this…prove that I can be a good father.”

“And if you can’t reform him?”

Mr. Edwards was quiet for a moment. “That’s a risk I am willing to take to get my family back together. And if you won’t help me do that, you can kiss my financial contributions goodbye.”

The Governor gulped nervously. In the ideal world that he had imagined when studying politics, money would play no part in a candidate’s value. The sands of time melted this idealistic view. The reality was that money did matter, and in that game of financial gain, very few were more powerful than the Edwards family. He loved his job, and he knew without Edwards as a donor, he would certainly lose the next election.

“Should I issue him a pardon, would I have your word that your son will not harm a hair on that girl’s head?”

Mr. Edwards eyes lit up with hope. He and his son were about to get exactly what they wanted, just like they always had. He extended his hand. “You have my word.”

The governor paused for a moment, remembering all his father had taught him about being an honorable leader. He couldn’t help but feel that he had greatly shamed his father with his actions. He convinced himself that if he helped the Edwards family, he could stay in office longer and continue helping people. He reluctantly shook Mr. Edwards hand.

“You won’t regret this, good man!” Mr. Edwards shouted as he practically skipped out.

When he had left the Governor sat in his office in silence for a long moment. The weight of the guilt for what he was about to do was crushing him, but he felt he had no choice. He grabbed a pen and began writing out a pardon. “I already do.”


	2. 100 Day-iversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel celebrates a milestone, unaware that danger is lurking around the corner.

“Dipper…Dipper…Dipper,” a soft yet energetic voice broke through Dipper’s slumber.

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see what appeared to be a face with googly eyes staring down on him.

He jolted awake, startled at first until he realized it was just his twin sister doing her old Mr. Upside-Downington routine.

“Morning, Dipper!”

“Ah, Mr. Upside-downington, haven’t seen you in a while,” Dipper said wryly. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s my 100-day-iversary!” Mabel exclaimed as she headed over to the calendar on the wall. Sure enough, today’s date was circled with a huge “100” on it.

Dipper smiled proudly at his sister. She had overcome so many traumas that would break a weaker person. Over a year ago, she had nearly been raped and murdered. Even though justice had prevailed, overcoming the mental scars of the event had not been easy. She had worked hard to get through.

She spent the last couple of years going to therapy with Tad Strange. One of the challenges he had issued her was to keep track of how many days she had gone without having a panic attack. That way, she could see for herself how far she had come. One of the milestones she had worked so hard for had been the 100-day mark. She knew reaching this milestone didn’t mean she would never have a panic attack again, but at least it meant that she was getting stronger for when panic came knocking again.

“I’m really proud of you, Mabel,” Dipper said as he put his arm around his sister.

“I’m proud of you too, bro-bro. You know, it’s funny, I thought after all the adventures we had this summer that you and I were really strong. I mean, we took down a triangle demon together! But only since…everything.” Mabel looked sadly over at a photo of their mom and dad on their nightstand. Dipper noticed too and rubbed her back. “Only since everything have I realized how strong we really are…together,”

Dipper nodded and the two did their mystery twins fist bump.

“And you know, life has actually been pretty good to us lately! I mean with my work in the drama club, and you getting first chair tuba! And us having a real family again.” Mabel smiled at a picture she hung up on the wall of herself, Dipper, and their adoptive fathers. “I just feel like despite all the bad stuff there has still been lots of good stuff.”

Dipper nodded an affirmative. Despite all the hardships, it was hard not to consider themselves very fortunate for this life they had been given herein Gravity Falls.

Mabel went over to her closet and pulled out a sweater with a big “100” on it. She had knitted it to wear when she reached this milestone. Dipper gave his sister a lingering smile as he himself got ready for the day.

The two of them headed downstairs. Normally they would have just rushed into the kitchen, but for whatever reason, Mabel paused to admire their adoption certificates on the wall. She was proud of her accomplishment, but she was very aware there was no way she would be as far as she was without the old men who had gone from reluctant summer caretakers to their forever fathers.

She was snapped out of her blissful thinking by a pair of familiar hands tickling her side, causing her to giggle.

“How’s my pumpkin?” Stan asked playfully.

Mabel turned and smiled at him before engrossing him in a tight embrace. Stan was a bit surprised, but he never turned down a hug from his daughter.

“Mabel, honey, has it really been 100 days already?” Ford asked noticing her sweater.

Mabel beamed proudly and nodded.

“100 days? This calls for a celebration! I’m thinking candy for breakfast!” Stan said joyfully as he ruffled both his children’s hair.

Dipper and Mabel let out mischievous grins. They may be getting older, but they were still kids, and Stan, of course, would always be a kid at heart.

“Stanley, your nutritional habits are going to give us all diabetes!” Ford said trying to be the authoritative parent.

“Aw, Sixer, you’re just no fun. Come on, I got those gummy chairs you like so much.” Stan said in a sing-song voice as he offered his brother a bowl of candy.

Ford smiled in spite of himself. As much as he tried to be the responsible parents, he could be just as much a kid at heart as his brother. “I suppose Mabel deserves it.”

“Grunkle Ford, you like all the loser candy!” Mabel said with a giggle as she popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

“It is not loser candy. Gummy chairs are delicious, and they don’t rot out your teeth quite as fast as chocolate.”

“Personally, Grunkle Ford, I’m glad someone is eating them,” Dipper said remembering his and Mabel’s encounter with the Summerween Trickster.

The four of them had a wonderful time eating candy and joking with each other, as well as discussing weekend plans and the goings on at school.

Before long Dipper and Mabel had to head out to catch the bus. They bid their adoptive fathers goodbye and rushed towards the bus stop.

No sooner had they left before the telephone rang. Stan answered it and cleared his throat to give his Mr. Mystery spiel. “Hello, you’ve reached the Mystery Shack, now with 50 percent more mystery. Stan Pines, AKA Mr. Mystery speaking,”

“Hello, Mr. Pines,” a familiar, yet surprising voice said.

“Brendan Michaels?”

Brendon Michaels was the lawyer who represented them during Brad Edwards’s trial. The stingy Stan Pines’s first thought was that Brendon’s call was about finances. “What do you want? We’ve already paid you. Don’t go asking for more from us! We had a deal before the trial!”

“Mr. Pines, this has nothing to do with finances. I’m afraid I have some…difficult news, but I think it would be best if I told you in person.”


	3. Miscarriage of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grunkles are informed that the man who tried to rape and kill their daughter is now free.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS PARDONED?” Stan bellowed in Brendon’s face as Ford stared in shock.

“I am working tirelessly on an appeal Mr. Pines, but the pardon was issued directly from the governor, so for the time being the pardon will stand. We can work on getting you guys a top notch restraining order.” Brendan tried to keep calm and professional even though he too was upset about the largest obstruction of justice he had ever witnessed in his years practicing law.

“I DON’T WANT A DAMN RESTRAINING ORDER! I WANT THAT MONSTER IN PRISON FOR TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!”

“I do too, sir, believe me,” Brendon said sympathetically.

Stan softened. He shouldn’t be taking his anger out on Brendon. He was the reason Brad was put behind bars in the first place. “Isn’t there _anything_ we can do?”

“I know that this isn’t right, and you have my word that I will be working non-stop to put him back in prison where he belongs. In the meantime, you must make plans for Mabel’s safety.”

“She just celebrated 100 days since her last panic attack,” Ford said dejectedly. “How on earth do we tell her?”

“We don’t,” Stan cut in causing both Ford and Brendan to look at him confused. “I’m not putting my baby girl through any more fear at the hands of that monster. She beat him, and I’ll be damned if I take that from her.”

“Stanley, you aren’t suggesting we lie to her, are you?” Ford asked.

“I’m suggesting that what she don’t know can’t hurt her.”

“Stanley, you and I have both spent most of our lives hiding and lying. It never does any good in the long run.”

“In the long run, that bastard is going to end up back in prison. At least he better hope he does before I….”

“Stanley!” Ford hushed worrying about how the lawyer would react to the threat, but Brendan just gave an understanding nod. He knew that he had to keep his professionalism, but everything about this case angered him nearly as much the family.

“I know it’s not my place to interfere in this matter, but for the time being you all need each other, and I think as hard as it is, the best course of action would to be honest with the children. It will be the best way to remain safe while the threat is out there. I tell you this only because I have grown to care for all of you so much,” Brendon said sadly. “Just know that I’m in your corner all the way, and no matter what I promise you we will find a way to get that sweet child justice.”

Stan and Ford each gave Brendon a curt nod before leaving his office. They got into their car where they both broke down into tears. Tears for their sweet child’s lost innocence, tears for the justice system that had failed her, and tears of fear for what could happen next.

It wasn’t long before Stan’s tears of anguish eroded into pure unfiltered rage. “A PARDON? THAT BASTARD NEARLY RAPES AND MURDERS AN INNOCENT CHILD AND HE’S PARDONED? _I’VE_ BEEN TO PRISON LONGER THAN HE HAS, AND I’VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING HALF AS SICK AS WHAT HE DID!”

“I know, Stanley.”

“I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DRIVE THIS CAR ALL THE WAY TO EUGENE AND GIVE THAT GOVERNOR SOMETHING TO PARDON!”

“Good thing I’m the other half of your mind, Stanley,” Ford said defeated. “But you can’t very well protect Mabel if you’re sent to prison for attacking the governor, can you?”

Stan sighed. He still hated admitting it, but his brother was right. “Alright, Sixer, you’re the smart one. What do we do now?”

More tears came to Ford’s eyes. “We’ve gotta figure out how to tell the kids.”


	4. Mabel's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grunkles have to tell their kids.

When Stan and Ford called Dipper and Mabel for a family meeting, they could read the tone of the room instantly. This was some serious bad news. They entered the room slowly as if trying to hold off whatever they were about to hear.

“Mabel, pumpkin, come sit on my lap,” Stan said gently, but his voice was already wavering.

Mabel always welcomed affection from her adoptive fathers, but it still felt odd to be held by Stan so tenderly. It wasn’t unfamiliar to her, but for the past 100 days, she hadn’t required the same level of affection from him. She was always eager for a hug or an affectionate noogie, but affection like this was reserved for her most vulnerable. Nonetheless, she obliged Stan.

Ford placed comforting hands on Dipper’s shoulder’s before he started. He took a deep breath. “You kids know that Stan and I would do anything to protect you kids, right?”

They both nodded.

“And that we’ll do anything to always make sure you’re safe?” Stan continued.

“You…you guys aren’t sending us away, are you?” Mabel asked nervously.

“Look, if this is about me and Mabel’s monster hunts, we can-”

“We’re not sending you kids anywhere, and you’ve done nothing wrong,” Stan assured.

Ford took a shaky breath as he prepared to rip off the emotional bandage. It wasn’t fair to keep the kids in suspense. “Kids, Stan and I met with Brendan Michaels today and... Brad has been paroled.”

It was as if all the air was sucked out of the room, for a moment there was a shocked silence. The elder men looked at Mabel ready for an emotional dam to burst, but they were surprised when Dipper was the one to speak first.

“I’m going to kill him,” Dipper said with no hesitation. “I told you I would and I’m going to...I can shoot one of your guns, Stan. I’m a good shot.”

“No!” Mabel looked at Dipper with terror in her eyes as her shaking hands grabbed his. “Dipper, please don’t go after him. Please don’t leave me.”

“Mabel…” Dipper started as he stroked his sister’s cheek.

“You...you heard him in that courtroom. He…he wants to kill all of us please…please don’t leave me bro-bro…I need you.” Mabel’s whole body was shaking at this point.

Dipper instantly pulled her into a protective embrace, followed closely by Stan and Ford.

“I’m never going to leave your side through this, Mabel,” he assured, despite the shaky voice.

“None of us are Mabel,” Ford further assured.

“Yeah, pumpkin, we’re a team…a family…and…we’re gonna get through this,” Stan promised.

Not knowing what else to do, Mabel lifted up her 100 sweater…her badge of honor, a symbol of her bravery…and used it to put herself in sweater town.

All her family could do was meet her there.

Several hours later the family had remained downstairs huddled close to each other as they tried to make sense of this nightmare. Poor Dipper eventually fell asleep laid over his sister’s lap. The poor boy was such a protector, but he rarely got enough sleep as it was and eventually, his body gave in to sleep even though his heart wanted to stay awake and be there for his sister.

Ford tenderly took the boy into his arms and carried him up the stairs towards his bedroom. Stan and Mabel followed.

“C’mon, pumpkin, you can bunk in my room tonight,” Stan said as he led her towards his bedroom.

“I’ll stay with Dipper tonight.” Ford felt obligated to keep the anxious boy at peace. Ford bent down and kissed Mabel’s forehead goodnight. “I love you, Mabel.”

“I love you too, Grunkle Ford.”

Mabel was silent as Stan lead her towards his bedroom. It was only after settling on his bed that Mabel looked down at her 100 sweater and cried.

Stan sat by her side and rubbed her back. “It’s gonna be okay, honey. I’ll be here to protect you tonight.” But Mabel continued crying. “You okay to sleep here, honey? We can sleep downstairs if it’s too dark in here.”

This only made Mabel cry harder as she engulfed Stan into a tight embrace which he tenderly reciprocated. “I was doing so well,” she finally whispered. “I could sleep in my own bed for 100 days straight, and now here I am acting like a big baby again.” Mabel looked up at him with eyes full of shame. “You must be so tired of having to take care of me like this.”

“No, sweetie, come here.” Stan tenderly held her closer. He cupped her face to get her to look at him. “When Ford and I signed those adoption papers, we knew exactly what we were doing, and we wanted to do it more than anything in the world. I don’t care if you can’t sleep today, tomorrow, or when you’re thirty. I’m your father now and you’re my daughter. That means I’m gonna protect you no matter what, and if that means I never get to sleep in a bed on my own again then so be it, because to me, that’s the best part of being your father. I don’t have to spend my nights alone anymore. Neither does Ford. Now our lives have a purpose because we have you and Dipper.”

Mabel continued to be amazed by the unbreakable love of this family. She tenderly nuzzled against Stan’s chest to try to get some sleep. Before she closed her eyes, Stan heard her make a heartbreaking confession. “I just wish I could protect this family like you always have to protect me.”


	5. The Bodyguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's family and friends are determined to keep her safe.

The Pines family spent that whole weekend locked inside the shack. This whole mess was an incomparable violation of justice, but perhaps the worst part was how, despite Stan’s and Ford’s tireless efforts to keep the twins safe and happy like their parents had wanted them to, the family was paralyzed with fear every waking moment.

They made the decision as a family of who could be trusted with knowledge of Brad’s pardon. They tried to restrict it to as few people as possible to keep Mabel from feeling more insecure than she already did.

Stan and Ford didn’t want to send the kids to school. Ford offered to homeschool them, but when Mabel shot him a nervous glance, intimidated by the thought of being schooled by a genius like Ford, he figured the best thing would be to keep them in school. The poor kids were going to be cooped up for God knows how long. Stan and Ford figured letting them go to school would be a healthy escape. Mabel had even managed to make a small joke of it stating, “I never thought math class would look good to me.”

Stan called Soos and Wendy in and explained to them that the shack would remain closed until further notice. He did, however, still have jobs for them. He wanted Soos to guard the shack and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and he wanted Wendy to watch over Dipper and Mabel during school.

“Look, I know I’m cheap, and I won’t have much money coming in, but I’ll still make sure to pay you both what I can,” Stan said.

“No way, Mr. Pines, sir, I won’t accept payment. I just want you dudes to stay safe,” Soos said determined.

“Yeah, man. You guys are my friends. You shouldn’t pay us for this. I always got your back,” Wendy added.

Stan smiled in spite of himself. He was glad that, even though there were times he wanted to, he never followed through on his threats to fire them.

Monday morning, the four Pines sat at the kitchen table. Poor Mabel’s hand was shaking so hard that the cereal kept falling off her spoon, and Dipper wasn’t even attempting to eat.

“Kids, you don’t have to go back yet, you can stay here with Stan and me,” Ford offered to the energetic nod of Stan.

“No,” Mabel said simply. “I’ve missed too much school because of this guy, and I’m not missing anymore.”

They all gave Mabel a proud smile. Their girl was the strongest person in the world.

Stan arranged for Wendy to show up to drive the kids to school, but Wendy took it up a notch. She and the whole group of teens showed up in the kitchen decked out in sunglasses and black clothes. “Hope you guys don’t mind, but I brought back up.”

It made Dipper and Mabel smile, which meant the world to Stan.

“Don’t worry, guys, we’ll be so up in these kids’ hair they’ll feel smothered,” Wendy said nooging the twins’ heads.

“I still think this is overkill. We’ll just be in school, not a war zone,” Robbie said sounding slightly agitated.

“Same difference as far as I’m concerned,” Wendy quipped back.

“Yeah, bae, don’t be such a smartass,” Tambry added.

“Anyways, are you guys ready? I got my mom’s car running so we should probably hit the road,” said Thompson.

Dipper and Mabel looked nervously at each other, but when they looked upon their squad of older friends who were willing to go through all this for them, and they knew they could do it.

They hugged each of their adoptive fathers tight before heading out.

“What are the other seniors gonna say when they see us escorting these freshmen around all day?” Robbie complained as they all loaded up in the car.

“They’ll say, ‘Wow, why did they let that loser Robbie hang out with them?’” Wendy quipped.

Robbie rolled his eyes, but then he noticed Mabel looking up at him with her sweet little brown eyes. “Thank you for doing this for me and Dipper, Robbie. We really appreciate it.”

Robbie couldn’t help but offer the girl a small smile. Beneath his angsty exterior, he was, like almost everyone else who knew her, quite fond of Mabel. It was because of her that he had hooked up with Tambry. Acting as a bodyguard to two underclassmen wasn’t his ideal way to spend his senior year, but he figured this was the least he could do for the girl.

When they arrived at school, they were chatting and attempting to carry on a normal conversation so not to draw attention to Mabel. She was trying her very best, but it was abundantly clear to the others that she was terrified, and who could blame her?

“He can’t hurt you here, Mabel,” Dipper assured.

“Yeah, man, Brad’s too dumb to even come around here. I mean what type of moron flunks out of Gravity Falls High School?” Wendy said attempting to lighten the mood.

Mabel gave Wendy a half smile. But even with her friends surrounding her, Mabel felt uneasy the whole day. Every boy she passed in the hallway made her nervous, fearing any of these boys could be Brad. Her anxiety only worsened throughout the day. She couldn’t stop imagining Brad lurking among their peers quietly waiting for his chance to get her. She couldn’t stop her racing thoughts: _Is that boy over there Brad? Is he hiding around the corner? Is he following her from class to class? Where any of her fellow students friends of Brad acting as his proxy?_

By the time they got to lunch, Mabel had reached her breaking point. She could feel somewhat secure being in a small classroom under a close supervision of a teacher but being in an open lunchroom in a sea of students was too much for her. She ran from the lunchroom to cloister herself in the girl’s bathroom.

Dipper didn’t think twice about following Mabel into the girl’s restroom. He sat beside his sister, rubbing her back and soothing her the best he could. He wished their adoptive fathers could be there to engulf both of them in tight embraces, but all she had right now was him, and he would sit on this cold bathroom floor by his sister side the whole day if need be.

“It’s going to be alright, Mabel. All of our friends are here. None of us are going to let Brad hurt you,” Dipper assured.

Mabel completely broke down and wailed into her brother’s arms. “But what if he hurts one of you guys? Everybody’s been trying so hard to keep me safe, but what if Brad hurts one of our friends, or our daddies, or you? I would never forgive myself!”

Dipper couldn’t comprehend how anyone can be so selfless as his sister to be worried about others in the midst of all she’s going through. He held her tight and soothed her until the panic attack subsided. They heard the bell ring and Mabel clung to her brother knowing that the restroom would soon be full of other people. He just continued holding his sister. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Mabel? Dipper? Are you guys okay? It’s just me, Wendy!” Wendy said as she entered the restroom and sat down next to her young friends. Dipper gave Wendy a sad, helpless look. Wendy figured Mabel had enough for today. “I tell you what, let’s ditch this place! I’ll walk you guys home.”

Dipper and Mabel managed to smile at Wendy who was really going above and beyond for them. They pulled themselves off the floor. When they walked out the girl’s room the other teens were waiting, Robbie smirked seeing Dipper come out of the girl’s room, but Tambry punched his arm and that was the last of it.

On their way out they noticed a rustling of the rose bush and were surprised to see Stan and Ford hiding the bushes.

“Oh…hey, kids, how’s it hanging?” Stan said trying to play it cool.

“Is everything alright?” Ford asked concerned noticing Mabel appeared upset.

“School got boring, so I’m helping these guys ditch,” Wendy said with a wave of her hand giving the twins a wink and the old men a look that said to drop it.

“Um, why are you guys in a bush?” Dipper asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Stan and I are simply…observing these rare and unique flowers…for scientific purposes,” Ford said haphazardly.

Mabel giggled and gave a sly smile. “I thought rose bushes were super common.”

The two old men blushed not knowing what else to say, lucky for them they didn’t have to say anything as their kids embraced them tight, thankful to have such loving fathers looking out for them.


	6. Protecting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel looks to Ford for comfort.

Mabel was in the living room mindlessly making a sweater and stroking Waddles as Soos stood guard in front the shack. She was already on edge, so when she heard a loud crash she practically jumped onto the ceiling. She heard a ruckus and was worried about Soos. She worked up the courage to check on him.

Waddles grabbed onto her skirt and attempted to follow her. She knelt by the pig’s side. “Shh, Waddles, you need to stay in here. I don’t want you getting hurt,” she said as she kissed the top of his head.

She grabbed her grappling hook and headed out towards the front door. When she opened it the coast was clear, but Soos was holding his arm in pain. Mabel noticed he was bleeding. “Oh no! Soos, are you okay?”

Soos gave her a tender smile. “Yeah, hambone! I’m fine, there was a pesky critter messing around the shack. I prolly should have left it alone, but I didn’t want to risk anything. The little guy got his revenge on me though,” Soos said as he rubbed his arm.

“Hang on, Soos,” Mabel said as she rushed inside to get her first aid kit. She came back to nurse Soos’s arm. He wasn’t too badly hurt, but she was still upset that he hurt himself protecting her. Tears had formed in her eyes, which Soos quickly noticed.

“Hey, hambone, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. I should’ve listened to Abuelita when she said to leave Mother Nature alone. I just couldn’t let anything hurt you. You’re my buddy, remember?” Soos said as he lifted her chin and gave her a sweet smile.

Mabel engulfed the kind-hearted handy man into a tight embrace, “I’m so sorry, Soos. It’s all my fault that everybody keeps putting themselves into danger.”

“No, hambone, it’s not your fault. Besides, you put your life on the line for us tons of times, remember?”

“Really?”

“‘Course dude! You and your brother fought literal time and space to give me a good birthday, you rescued Dipper and Wendy from that freakish science trap, and you gave all of us comfy sweaters to wear during the apocalypse! If anything, we’re just returning the favor. It’s what family does,” Soos said as he tapped her nose.

This made Mabel feel a fair bit better as she hugged Soos tight. After everything that happened with Stan and Ford becoming her adoptive fathers, sometimes it became easy to forget that she had not only gained fathers in Stan and Ford, but a brother and sister from Soos and Wendy.

—

Later that night, Mabel was attempting to get some sleep in her room with Dipper. He was laying right beside her in an attempt to provide her comfort, but she was still struggling to reach a place of rest. She had a million thoughts running through her mind, and most of them were very dark and scary thoughts. Stan was outside getting their new security system hooked up and Mabel knew he wouldn’t be in until he had it perfected (which could very well take all night).

She had an idea for what might make her feel better. She slowly raised herself up from the bed and made sure Dipper and Waddles were tucked in nice and cozy. She didn’t want them waking up and worrying so she wrote a simple sticky note and left it on her bed.

_I’m fine, gone down to sleep in the basement._

She tucked her blanket around her body and made her way down the creaky steps and towards the vending machine in the shack. She had to admit she was nervous about disturbing Ford, but she was lonely and needed his comfort. They had grown a fair bit closer since this nightmare had begun, but she was still self-conscious about not being considered “smart enough” for him. Nonetheless, she swallowed her nerves and pushed the code on the machine. She made her way down, being careful not to make too much noise.

When she finally reached the lab, she looked to find Ford curled up on the tiny couch bed that he had placed down there. She had to admit that sometimes she felt bad that despite having his own bedroom that he often still opted to sleep down here. She didn’t want to get too close for fear of waking him, so she simply wrapped herself in her blanket and laid on the cold floor. Despite the fact that it wasn’t as comfy as her warm bed, it still felt more comfortable to be near Ford.

What Mabel failed to recall was that Ford was a very light sleeper and so it didn’t take him long to wake up and peer over the side of his couch and noticed the poor girl curled up on the lab floor. “Mabel, sweetie, are you alright?”

Mabel was startled and afraid she had woken him up. “I’m sorry, Grunkle Ford. I couldn’t sleep so I came down here,” she said avoiding eye contact with him.

Ford’s heart sank. He had truly tried to make amends with Mabel, and for the most part he had been successful, but it still broke his heart to see that his adopted daughter felt the need to walk on eggshells around him from time to time. He certainly couldn’t blame her. First impressions were important, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t erase how distant and neglectful he had been towards her those first few months. He still had a lot of damage control to undo, and for Mabel, he was willing to dedicate the rest of his life to just that.

He managed to smile at her. “Well, I know a thing or two about insomnia and I can’t imagine that sleeping on a cold floor will do much for comfort. Come here,” he said as he lifted her up and laid her next to him. He smiled as she nuzzled close to him.

He stroked her hair and held her close for a long moment, and while she did look more comfortable, Ford knew something was still bothering her. “You know, I remember a very wise girl once telling me how talking about our problems and bad dreams can sometimes make them less scary.”

Mabel smiled too, proud that she had taught someone as smart as Ford something. She hugged him close and took a deep breath before she spoke.

“I know how many times everyone has said it’s not my fault, but maybe if I had been braver or stronger in that courtroom Brad wouldn’t be out.” Tears flowed from her face and into Ford’s soft sweater.

Ford felt his heart break, here this poor girl was feeling guilty for something that was entirely the fault of a system in a way Ford that didn’t have the heart or mind to explain.

He tenderly cupped her face and gave her the only thing he could think of to soothe her. “There was no way you could have been braver or stronger than you were in that courtroom. What I saw in that courtroom was the bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do.”

This seemed to lift a weight off of Mabel and even though she still felt very sad and afraid, it did soothe her to hear someone as smart as Ford say that.

She snuggled closer to him and said in a very soft whisper. “Even though I’m brave and strong, can I still stay here with you tonight?”

Ford kissed the top of her forehead. “Of course. You can protect me.”

Mabel smiled. “We can protect each other.”

Ford smiled as he held her closer. He noticed her eyes were dazed and full of sleep, but she still seemed just a little uneasy.

He rubbed her back and quietly began humming “Goodnight My Angel” in a soft soothing tone that soothed Mabel enough to succumb to her sleep.


	7. Come Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets a bad feeling.

For the next few weeks, poor Mabel was still in a nonstop state of panic. She had managed to start making it through school for the entire day, but only if she, Dipper, and Wendy ate under the staircase in isolation.

Mabel felt really awful that Dipper, who had finally started to come out of his shell, was being denied the chance to socialize because of her. Dipper, of course, dismissed it with a wave of his hand saying that Mabel was the only reason he came out of his shell in the first place, and emphasizing that the two of them were a team. Mabel still had a selfless heart, and so this did little to downplay her sadness at seeing her brother sacrifice so much for her.

That’s why it made her happy to see that one positive thing coming out of this nightmare was that Wendy and Dipper appeared to be growing closer since she’s been spending so much time with them. At first, it was minor things: small smiles at each other, laughing a little longer at each other’s jokes. When Wendy voluntarily held Dipper’s hand on the way home one day, matchmaker Mabel had a new project.

It was a secret to absolutely no one that Dipper has harbored a crush on Wendy since the first time he met her. That first summer she grabbed his heart and had yet to let go. Even though they initially agreed to remain friends, the two of them had undoubtedly become closer since the series of tragedies that had befallen the Pines twins. Wendy was always there for both of them and assured she always would be.

She had taken an extra special interest in Dipper, though. She and Mabel were like sisters, but Wendy had a special bond with the boy. Since Mabel had unwillingly been the center of attention during these trying times, she was the one who checked in to make sure Dipper was doing all right. She knew and admired what a loving and protective brother he was, but he was still a young boy going through a lot.

Mabel knew that Dipper was too loyal to leave her side, but she saw no harm in giving him just a small temporary escape. After consulting Mabel (who had only responded with audible squeals) she made her move and invited Dipper out to an afternoon movie.

Dipper felt awful for wanting to go, but God, he wanted to go. Honestly, even he had begun noticing the glimmer of hope for he and Wendy to become something more. He just couldn’t comprehend leaving Mabel at a time when she needed him so.

“Bro-bro, please go! You’ll have lots of fun! You’ve been stuck inside this old shack for several days now, and it’s not fair to you,” she said sadly twiddling with a strand of hair.

Mabel, I would stay in this old shack for the rest of my life for you,” Dipper said with sincere conviction.

“You shouldn’t have to do that Dipper. And let’s be real, in a fistfight with Brad, you would lose,” she said giggling as she wiggled Dipper’s lose arm weight. Dipper forced a small smile.

“Besides, Stan and Ford will be here to protect me. They’ll make sure I’m okay,” she said smiling at her adoptive fathers.

“Yeah, Poindexter Junior, go have a little fun, God knows you could use it,” Stan said smiling at the boy.

“Stan and I will guard Mabel with our lives, Dipper. You have nothing to worry about,” Ford assured.

Dipper was still hesitant, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want desperately to go. He looked at the expecting faces of his family and knew that he really had no choice in the matter. He gave his sister a bone-crushing embrace and allowed her to ruffle his hair up, because “hat hair won’t impress the lady,” and sent him on his way.

After he left Ford went down to the basement to work on some inventions to keep the family safe, leaving Stan and Mabel to watch a movie together. Mabel was sitting on the floor, half paying attention to the movie playing, but also half focusing on making a sweater. Since this nightmare with Brad had resurfaced, Mabel had become a sweater-making machine. She made several for herself, but also an ample amount for their teen friends, Soos, and her family. It was how she remained productive and kept her sane.

She was working on a sweater for Waddles when she reached the end of her yarn. She looked in her basket to find that her ample supply of yarn was completely gone. She decided to get over it and simply began messing with the knitting needles without the yarn.

Stan soon took notice of this. “Hey, I don’t know nearly as much about sewing as you, but I think you could use some more yarn.”

Mabel didn’t want Stan going through any trouble to provide her with the supplies. “It’s okay, Grunkle Stan. This is fine,” she said continuing to make sewing motions with the needles and air.

“I know the pig is a naked jerk, but he deserves more than an air sweater.” Stan gave a small smile. “I’ll go out and get you more, pumpkin. No problem.”

For whatever reason, this suggestion sent Mabel’s heart racing and, despite doing everything in her power to stop it, she felt a panic attack coming on.

Stan noticed this too and dropped to his knees, so he was on the floor with her. She was taking rapid breaths and her entire body was shaking. Stan protectively took the girl into his strong arms and held her close.

“Calm down, pumpkin. Breath for me. It’s gonna be okay,” Stan soothed as he held her and modeled deep comforting breaths. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

“I…I don’t know…I just…I have a bad feeling.” Mabel struggled for several minutes as sweat formed on her forehead and tears spilled from her eyes. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, baby. Ford will be here to look after you, and I’ll be back in a flash. I’ll just run to the store to get you your supplies so you can keep making those beautiful sweaters, and then I’ll come right back, I swear,” Stan promised.

“You promise?” Mabel whispered.

“I promise,” Stan said as he kissed her nose. He held her tight until her breathing returned to normal and then he sat her down and put her comfort pig in her lap.

He arrived at the craft shop and moved as quickly as possible eager to get back to Mabel. He got materials in every color imaginable (and even some colors he didn’t know existed) and headed back out to his car. He was just about to unlock the car to get home to his sweet daughter when suddenly he felt a blow to the back of his head and his world went dark.


	8. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad gives Mabel a sadistic choice.

The next thing Stan knew, he was waking with a burning pain in his head. He looked around and realized he was in some dark and terrifying basement. Stan Pines had seen some horrible things in his life, but this was almost like a dungeon. He attempted to move but found ropes wrapped tightly around him.

Stan looked up to see the face that had haunted the nightmares of his entire family. A face he dreamed he would never see again, a face he shouldn’t be seeing again.

“Long time no see, old man.” Brad’s evil eyes that had bore into his baby girl’s soul and were having the same affect on him.

Stan attempted to lunge at Brad to give this monster the beating he deserved. But the ropes used to bind him pull tight against his body so hard that he was left gasping for breath.

“Not so fast, old man, you wouldn’t want to waste your energy before the fun can really begin, would you?” Brad grabbed Stan’s cell phone from his pocket. He made sure the phone’s screen was visible to Stan, so he could see exactly who Brad was calling.

“YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!” Stan screamed.

Brad dialed the number and put the phone on speaker.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said in a blissfully cheerful tone. “Are you almost home?”

“MABEL! HANG UP! NOW!” Stan screamed.

“What…? Grunkle Stan, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Hey, sexy, remember me?” Brad said.

Mabel nearly collapsed. The only thing keeping her from fainting was the realization that this monster had Stan. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GRUNKLE STAN?”

“No need to yell, love. The old man is fine…for now,” Brad taunted.

“MABEL, BABY, DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! I’LL BE FINE! JUST HANG UP!

“Grunkle Stan! Are you hurt?”

Stan was about to assure her she was fine, but he was then slapped hard across the face. He wasn’t really hurt, but he could hear Mabel start to sob. “You idiot!” Stan screamed at Brad. “Your dad got you out of jail! Leave us alone and move on with your life!”

“Move on with my life? You ruined my life! I lost all my friends! No college will take me! I have no future! And it’s because of you! And I’ll make you pay.”

Mabel could hear Stan struggling to free himself. She heard another slap and sobbed. “Please…please don’t hurt him! I’ll do whatever you want! Just please don’t hurt my daddy…please!”

“MABEL, BABY, NO! DON’T YOU LEAVE THE SHACK! DON’T MOVE! GET FORD TO CALL THE POLICE!” Stan screamed.

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna want to ignore your ‘daddy’s’ advice. You try to bring anyone else, I’ll slit the old man’s throat,” Brad threatened.

“NO! No…I…I’ll come alone if you promise you won’t hurt him,” Mabel relented despite Stan still pleading with her.

“NO, BABY! PLEASE!”

“Good,” Brad said. “245 Manson Road.”

“I’ll be there,” Mabel said reluctantly.

Brad’s mouth contorted into a perverted smile. “I can’t wait.”

“YOU TOUCH HER, AND I’LL KILL YOU!” Stan screamed.

Brad ignored Stan. “You be here in twenty minutes or he’s dead.”

With that, Brad hung up the phone.


	9. Goodbye Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel goes to see Ford one last time.

Mabel sat upstairs with Waddles in the fetal position for a moment. This was worse than any nightmare she’s ever had. In none of her nightmares had he hurt Stan. She had never been more afraid in her life, but she had no choice. This guy was threatening her daddy. Even though she was fully aware that this was basically suicide, it didn’t matter. All that mattered to her was Stan’s life.

She didn’t have much time. She collected herself in record time and knelt down and hugged her pig tight. “Waddles, I know you won’t understand this, but I have to go away…forever. I…I’m so sorry, Waddles. You’re my favorite pig in the world and I will always love you,” she said as she kissed his head.

Before she went to her death, she wanted to say goodbye to Ford. But she would have to be smart about it. Ford couldn’t know what she was about to do. Brad already had Stan and she couldn’t let him get both her daddies. She used her sweater to wipe the last of her tears and headed down to Ford’s basement for the last time.

When she arrived Ford was in deep concentration on an experiment he was designing to track her and Dipper, so they could have a little more freedom.

She went over and said, “Hey, Grunkle Ford.”

He gave her a smile. “Hi, pumpkin.”

“Grunkle Ford, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Ford was clearly listening but also multitasking none the wiser. It wasn’t like Mabel was panicked, so there was no reason he should be.

“Are you and Grunkle Stan besties again?”

Ford gave a small chuckle in spite of himself. It was so precious to hear his and his brother’s often-complicated relationship be put so innocently. “Yes, the best of friends.”

“Will you promise me you always will be? Promise me neither of you will get stupid again?”

Ford frowned for a moment, remembering how so many little mistakes had led to such a miserable life, but such a beautiful reunion. “I promise. After all, we have you two to raise, and we can’t very well do that if we don’t get along.” Ford ruffled the girl’s hair and returned to work completely oblivious to the fact he will only be raising one child, and, would be, if Brad didn’t keep his word, raising him alone.

Mabel wrapped her arms around Ford’s waist. “I just want you to know how much I love you…Daddy.”

“Yes, I love you t-” Ford’s breath hitched as it hit him what Mabel just said.

 _Daddy_ …she saw him as her daddy. Even though both he and his brother were her fathers by law, that was a title that was reserved for Stan. He had gone from hardly knowing this child at all to being her…daddy. A man who both never wanted to and always wanted to be a daddy now was. Mabel now had his undivided attention as he turned around to look at her.

He was quiet for a long moment, making Mabel fear he didn’t like what she said. “You…you don’t mind, do you?”

Ford engulfed her in a tight embrace. “I have been given many honors in my life, Mabel, but none greater than being your daddy.”

The two of them held each other for a long moment. Each of them had to wipe tears on the others’ clothes, though for very different reasons.

Ford suddenly felt a deep urge to spend time with his daughter. “I’m just about finished down here. If you’ll give me just a few minutes, I’ll head up with you and we can watch a movie or something.”

Mabel wanted nothing more, but she didn’t have time. “Actually…Grunkle Stan and I are watching a football game upstairs, so…I better get back up there, you know how he says I’m his lucky charm when it comes to sports!” Mabel said with false perkiness.

“Oh, alright, I’ll join you.”

“No! I mean, it’s kind of…me and Grunkle Stan’s thing, you know? Besides, I know you don’t really like sports.”

“Oh…” Ford was disappointed. He could tell Mabel didn’t want him up there for whatever reason. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt his feelings, but he was the last person who had the right to complain about being left out. She probably just wanted some quality time with Stan. “Perhaps later?”

“Yeah…yeah, I would really like that,” Mabel whispered knowing later wouldn’t come.

She excused herself before Ford caught on to her distress. Before going up the stairs, she heard Ford say to her, “Bye, Mabel.” Before he turned his attention back to his work.

Her lips quivered as she is whispered, “Goodbye, Daddy.”


	10. Can't Live Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel makes the ultimate sacrifice.

There was no doubt in Stan’s mind that Mabel was coming for him. The girl was stubborn just like him. He was trying to unleash himself from his bindings, but it was to no avail. All he could think about was how much he had failed Mabel. He promised her she would be okay, that Brad’s money couldn’t get him out of prison, that he would come back to her. He failed to keep all of these promises, just like he had with so many of his promises. And this time, his daughter was going to die because of it.

“Your daughter better hurry up. I’m feeling extra horny,” Brad taunted.

Stan tried to lunge at Brad, but his rope constraints just caused him to fall to the floor still tied to the chair.

Brad aggressively set the chair back up and smirked at the helpless Stan.

“I’ll be upstairs getting my video camera, so I’ll get to watch what I’m going to do to her over and over. Maybe I’ll even make you a copy,” he mocked as he left the old man with that miserable thought.

No sooner had he left that Mabel dropped in from the back window.

“Daddy!” she shouted both terrified and relieved to find her father alive.

“Mabel, baby, you have to get out of here _now_ ,” he whispered in an urgent tone.

“I won’t leave without you!” Mabel promised as her shaking hands tried to untie Stan’s bindings.

“You’re not leaving here at all,” came a sinister voice from behind her.

Mabel’s blood turned to ice. She couldn’t even turn around and face him. She abandoned her efforts to free Stan knowing it was no use. She ruffled Stan’s tassel to provide her the smallest of comfort before flinging both arms around Stan and holding onto him for dear life.

The worst feeling Stan had ever felt in his life was seeing Mabel more terrified than he had ever seen her and knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

“Nice to see you again, Mabel,” Brad mocked as he entered the room with a camera, rope, and sharp knife.

Mabel buried her face in Stan’s chest and sobbed overcome with a million emotions being in the same room with Brad again.

Knowing that he was powerless in this situation, Stan did the only thing he could do to comfort his daughter in what could very well be her final moments.

“Daddy loves you so much,” he whispered as his cheek pressed against Mabel’s and their individual tears became one.

Brad grabbed Mabel and violently pulled the girl away from Stan. Mabel wailed as she attempted to cling to Stan, but her strength was no match for Brad. As she was pulled away, she grabbed Stan’s fez so that she could have it with her in what she was certain would be her final moments.

“DADDY!”

“MABEL!” Stan screamed horrified.

Brad threw her violently on an old couch that was down in the basement. Mabel tried to look away, but Brad grabbed her face and forced her to look up at the face that has haunted her nightmares.

“GET AWAY FROM HER! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!” Stan screamed.

Brad gave a wicked smile as he began aggressively pulling at and stroking his daughter’s hair. It made Stan want to vomit seeing this monster doing something to his daughter that he so often did to comfort her. “Don’t make me have to kill you, old man, especially after your daughter’s sacrifice.”

Mabel had been aware of the possibility that Brad might kill Stan anyway, but she had to do what she could to save him. Even in the most terrifying moment of her life, Mabel pushed aside her fear thinking of Stan. “Please…please don’t hurt him. I’ll do whatever you want. Just let him go.”

“Mabel, no! Don’t throw your life away for me! I can’t live without you! Please don’t do this, baby, please…” Stan pleaded like he had never pleaded before.

Mabel looked directly into Stan’s eyes with her teary ones. She was clinging Stan’s fez so that she could feel a part of him. She knew what was about to happen to her, and she was scared. Looking at her daddy confirmed in her mind that her tragic fate was worthwhile if she could spare the life of the man who adopted her, the man who loved her like a daughter, and the man who had risked his life for her countless times. She was only trying to return the favor.

“I can’t live without you either, Daddy.”

Tears flowed down Stan’s face. Desperate to save Mabel’s life, he abandoned his pride to plead with the psychopath holding his daughter. “Please…do whatever you want with me, but don’t touch my baby. She’s my whole world.”

Stan’s plea for his daughter’s life did not move Brad in the slightest. If anything, Stan’s despair was only an aphrodisiac for him.

Brad pointed the camera at the frightened girl and pressed record. “Let’s get this party started.”


	11. Watch Over Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Ford discover Mabel and Stan are missing.

Dipper returned from his date with Wendy to find the shack unnaturally empty. It wouldn’t be like Mabel to go anywhere right now, and Stan and Ford promised to stay with her. Yet, Stan’s car was gone.

Ford appeared from the basement. “Hello, Dipper, how was the movie?”

“Where’s Mabel?” Dipper asked ignoring Ford’s question.

“Isn’t she watching a football game with Stan?”

“NO!” Dipper shouted. “YOU SAID YOU WOULD WATCH HER!”

“I…I thought Stan was with her…”

“NO, HE’S NOT! HIS CAR’S GONE!”

“Calm down, Dipper. She’s probably with Stan.”

The phone rang. Their heads snapped to the direction of the phone, both praying it would be Stan or Mabel calling to assure them they were safe.

Ford picked up the phone. “Hello? Stanley? Mabel?”

“Stanford Pines?” asked a panicked man’s voice that Ford thought sounded familiar but couldn’t place at first.

“Who is this?”

“This is Brad’s father.”

Aside from Brad himself, this is the last person Ford wanted to hear from right now. “Why are you calling us?” Ford asked accusingly.

“Brad’s missing.”

Ford felt his blood turn cold and all the wind was knocked out of him.

“Where’s your niece?”

Guilt hit Ford like a semi-truck. “She’s missing too.”

Mr. Edward’s was silent for a moment. “She may be in danger.”

Ford became angry and defensive. “She’s been in danger since _you_ decided to release your sociopathic son out of prison!”

“You don’t need to tell me I made a mistake, Dr. Pines. I realize that now. I’m just trying to stop him before he hurts anyone else.”

“If, God forbid, he has Mabel, where would he take her?”

Edwards considered it for a moment. “Our old house. We haven’t been able to sell it, so it’s been abandoned for some time.”

Ford grabbed a notepad and pen. “What the address?”

Edwards gave Ford the address. Ford then hung up, grabbed Dipper, and loaded up in his car.

As he drove, Ford could feel not only panic radiating from Dipper, but anger. Anger he knew was directed at him. “We’ll find her, Dipper, I promise.”

“Just like you promised to watch her?”

Ford flinched as though his son’s words were a physical stab to his heart. “Dipper, please, you know I would have never left her side if I had known she was alone.”

“How could you leave her unprotected? I thought you loved her.”

Ford felt sick. His own son accused him of not loving his daughter. “Of course I do,” Ford said in a strained voice. “I’m her father.”

Dipper scoffed bitterly. “Some father you are.”

Had Dipper not been with him, Ford might have been tempted to drive his car off a cliff.

When they arrived to Brad’s house, the police were already there. Brad’s father pulled up around the same time as them.

Before any of them could ask the police if they found anything, they saw two police officers bring out a gurney from inside the house.

On said gurney was a body bag.

Dipper collapsed to his hands and knees. “No…no…it can’t be…it can’t…”

Ford turned towards Brad’s father, who had his hand over his mouth looking in horror. Rage boiled in Ford’s blood, and he directed that rage at the person who released this monster…this _murderer…_ upon his family. He tackled Edwards to the ground and screamed in his face. “YOUR SON KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU KILLED MY BABY!”

Ford looked once more at the body bag. He got off Edwards and plopped to the ground in sobbing in despair. “My baby…”


	12. Fighting Back

Mabel lay there completely submissive to Brad as he moved the sharp knife under her sweater and cut it off her.

She tried to play with the fez, but Brad snatched it and threw it across the room. He pushed the knife under her chin to force her to look at him. The terror in her eyes only turned him on more.

All the while Stan sat there shouting and pleading. “MABEL! PLEASE FIGHT HIM, BABY! PLEASE!” It destroyed him to see his little girl this way. That little firecracker that burst into his home and heart, the one who chose a grappling hook over a girlish doll, the one who called herself, “the goddess of destruction,” was laying there taking this injustice.

Stan knew she wasn’t weak. She stronger than anyone he knew. She was only doing this to protect him. _His daughter was protecting him_. He could never be as strong as Mabel even if he tried, but the least he owed her was to continue fighting to break his bindings. Mabel was unable to untie him, but she did loosen the rope a little bit, maybe enough for Stan to get himself out of it.

Brad had destroyed Mabel’s beautiful sweater and had almost cut through her undershirt, all the while placing non-consensual kisses down her neck. Mabel couldn’t comprehend how anyone could be aroused a terrified little girl who clearly wasn’t into this, and honestly, she didn’t want to.

What made this so much worse than last time was her Grunkle Stan, her hero, her _daddy,_ was right there with her, yet helpless to defend her. She couldn’t bear to look at him as tears rolled down his cheeks. All she could imagine was how ashamed he must be of her. He was the one who always taught her to fight back, and now here she was giving up. But she truly felt she had no choice in the matter. All she could think as Brad ripped her shirt off was maybe when he inevitably stabbed her, she could play dead so Brad would let Stan go, and she could feel him hold her in his safe and warm arms as she died.

Mabel was now left in her bra. What was worse about it was it wasn’t even a real bra. It was a training bra. Dipper had playfully teased her when she bought it saying it was funny that the girl who didn’t want to grow up was trying to rush the process. She had scoffed back and explained that she was on the cusp of womanhood. It seemed futile in hindsight knowing will never reach womanhood.

Stan felt like he was watching the world’s most horrifying car crash and was unable to look away. That was his _baby girl,_ and he was just sitting here witnessing her horrific final moments. He maneuvered his fingers across the rope trying to get out of his bindings and save his daughter.

Brad tried to get her bra off, but Mabel held her bra to keep it from coming off. This angered Brad. “What do you think you’re doing? You want me to kill your daddy?”

“No! No, I’ll do it…just…” Mabel forced herself to look up at Brad with pleading eyes. “Don’t do this in front of my father…please.”

“No way, I don’t want him to miss this.” Brad made another attempt to get her bra off, but Mabel resisted once more.

“Brad, please…”

Brad backhanded her hard across the face, making her cry out in pain. He then cut through the bra, forcing it off her.

Now completely naked and helpless before this monster, Mabel’s life flashed before her eyes. She thought she had accepted her fate, but then she was hit with reality as fear seized her heart. “NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! I’M JUST A KID, BRAD! I DON’T WANNA! I DON’T WANNA!!!!” she wailed. “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! PLEASE!”

Stan wanted to vomit. How could anyone listen to this innocent girl beg for her life and want to keep hurting her?

Mabel looked at Stan. She wasn’t as brave as he was. He was willing to die without hesitation to save her, but now she was panicking as she faced her own death. She was supposed to be saving Stan, but she was too scared to go through with it. Now she wanted Stan to save her. “DADDY! HELP ME, DADDY! PLEASE HELP ME!”

That was the final straw.

Stan loosened the rope enough where he could channel his rage into breaking his bindings. He charged Brad and tackled him to the ground. Caught off guard, Brad dropped his knife, leaving him to wrestle with the old man with his bare hands. Brad’s short time in prison had given him more strength since the last time he and Stan had fought, and Stan was already weak from his feat of breaking the bindings. Before long, he had Stan pinned to the floor as he put his hands around his neck to strangle him.

“Mabel…run…” Stan managed to wheeze out.

Mabel was paralyzed with fear seeing the strongest man she has ever known losing a fight to this monster. This monster who had taken so much from all of them, the one who had given Mabel panic attacks, and nightmares, and had taken her very innocence and peace of mind, was now moments away from taking away one of the people she loved most in the world.

That was one thing Mabel would not let Brad take from her.

She saw the knife on the ground and knew what she had to do. She didn’t _want_ to do it. She never wanted to hurt anyone. But like Stan told her: when the world fights you, sometimes you just gotta fight back.

No one on earth had fought her like this monster. It was past time for her to fight back. With zero regards to her own safety, she grabbed the knife and with a tearful scream, jabbed it right into Brad’s back. His blood splattered all over Mabel.

The sudden pain caused Brad to react by using one of his arms to smack Mabel clean across the room and made her hit the concrete wall hard.

Stan was on the cusp of losing consciousness when Brad’s hands released his neck as Brad coughed up blood. It didn’t take long for him to collapse into a pool of his own blood, dead. If Stan had one regret about it, it was too quick for him.

He had to take a moment to focus his vision and regain control of his surroundings. Once he did, it didn’t take long to deduce who his hero was.

“Mabel, baby, you did it!” Stan shouted overcome with pride for his little fighter until he turned around to make the grizzly discovery of his baby girl covered in blood laying on the cold floor not moving.

“Mabel…?”


	13. Two Daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family deals with the consequences of their decision.

Every instinct inside Stan told him to run to his baby, but seeing her lying motionless and covered in what looked like her own blood caused his body to shut down. His legs could hardly move as they trembled with fear before he finally collapsed at her side. He tenderly took her into his arms and held her tight against his body, like he had longed to do all night. Only now, he feared he was too late to make any difference. Through this whole tragedy, Mabel had looked to him to protect her, and knowing his daughter had ultimately been the one to protect him filled him with guilt. It sent his body into shock. He shook with horror and sobbed. His vision blurred with tears as he continued holding her, feeling helpless.

“Mabel…oh, baby, please wake up. I love you so much,” Stan choked out.

The fez was laying right beside her, so Stan grabbed it and gently tickled Mabel’s nose with it like he would do when she was sad, afraid, or just if he wanted to hear her melodic laugh.

Stan then pressed her against his chest as he released these awful wails. His body was in such a state of grief he didn’t notice her face begin to contort.

“Daddy…?”

He felt her tiny hand reach up to wipe his tears away. He looked down to see Mabel looking dazed, confused, and scared...but alive.

“Don’t cry, Daddy. I don’t like it when you’re sad,” she whispered in a weak voice.

Stan’s face suddenly split into a relieved smile as he held his precious girl tight. “I won’t be sad, baby, cause everything’s okay now,” he assured as he hugged her tight not ever wanting to let go.

It took a moment for Mabel to remember what happened. But as soon as she looked at the blood all over her body, she instantly remembered what had just happened…what she had done. “I…I…I killed him…I’m a murderer!” She shivered and sobbed from not only the emotional intensity of what she was feeling, but from the cold of being partially undressed.

Stan noticed took off his jacket and wrapped Mabel up tight in it. Even though she was still shaking and crying, she had to admit it felt better to be snuggled up in Stan’s jacket and arms. It allowed her to take in his scent that she now related to home and safety.

Stan rubbed Mabel’s back trying to calm her down. “No, no, sweetie, you aren’t a murderer. You saved my life! You’re my hero!” Stan gently cupped her face so that through her tears she was looking at him. “Remember how I told you I need you more than you need me? Tonight you showed me exactly why. You’re my hero, Mabel Pines!”

“I’m still so scared, Daddy.”

“It’s okay baby, I’m here now. I’m gonna protect you like you protected me,” Stan assured.

Her eyes traveled to Brad’s body, but Stan cupped the back of her head to turn her face away as he gently pulled back towards his chest. “Don’t look, baby. Don’t look.”

They heard the blaring of the sirens, which made Mabel cling to Stan terrified. He tightened his grip on her. “They’re…they’re gonna send me to jail! They’ll take me away from you!”  

“The police will arrest you over my...” He was going to say dead body, but given the circumstances, he figured he better not. “No one’s gonna take you from me, I swear.” That was a promise Stan Pines was certain he could keep. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could look at this scene and not piece together what happened instantly. Even the police of Gravity Falls weren’t that thick.

Stan was right. When Blubs and Durland came with backup, they instantly recognized what had happened. Even if they hadn’t, Brad had recorded the entire thing. So in the end, it was almost as if his parting gift to the world was a glimpse into just how disturbed he really was.

Two other cops bagged Brad’s body and taped off the crime scene while Blubs and Durland tried to offer Mabel words of comfort to assure her that she did the right thing. Stan responded by jerking his daughter away from them as he held and continued to soothe her. It probably wasn’t totally fair to them, but the way Stan saw it, these two had done so little to help Mabel through this, they didn’t deserve the privilege of comforting his daughter. He was her daddy, so that was his job.

\--

Outside, poor Ford and Dipper were still ignorant of what had actually occurred. Ford had barely managed to pick himself up to try to comfort his son. Dipper was not having it, jerking away from his father.

“Dipper…please…”

“PLEASE WHAT? She’s _DEAD_! My sister is dead, and it’s _all your fault!_ You said you wouldn’t leave her side! You said you would guard her with your life! Now she’s in a body bag! I’ll _never forgive you for this!”_

Seeing his son break away from him only made Ford cry harder. The worst part of it was nothing Dipper said was false. He truly felt that every bit of this was all his fault. Not only had it cost him his daughter, but also his son. The family he so desired was gone, and he had done nothing to stop it.

At that moment, the two of them heard the distinct sound of a young girl crying. Ford thought for sure that it was just a grief-induced illusion of the thing he wanted to hear right now. Dipper didn’t think twice before running towards the sound quicker than he had run in his life.

Part of Ford didn’t think it could be true. He was a man of pure logic and it just didn’t seem possible, but another part of him _wanted_ to believe it was true.

He rushed inside to find Mabel in the arms of both Stan and her brother. All three of them crying tears of pure joy. He slowly walked over to his family, legs shaking as they struggled to support him.

Mabel looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. “Grunkle Ford…I’m sorry I lied to you…Brad had Grunkle Stan and…”

Ford didn’t care about her explanation. He was just so relieved to see her again. He trusted whatever she had done had been to protect her family. When it came to protecting family, she was so much wiser than he was. He took the child he was certain he would never hold again in his arms. “Oh God…Mabel…are you alright?”

“I’m okay…but…but I’m still scared, Daddy.”

Ford rubbed his beautiful daughter’s back. “It’s okay now, baby. Daddy’s here now. Daddy’s got you.”

It took a moment for everyone to calm down enough for Stan to manage the slightest of chuckles. “Hey, I thought I was Daddy?” he teased as he wiped his eyes.

Mabel smiled back as she hugged both her fathers and brother tight. “I guess I have two daddies now.”


	14. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford questions his worth to his family.

The four of them remained locked in a group embrace as the police finished up the crime scene. It was a very cut-and-dry case of self-defense. When Mr. Edwards came down to the scene to be interviewed, Stan and Ford tightened their grip on their daughter protectively. They all still felt as though he had to shoulder the blame for Brad’s release, but deep down, they all secretly felt bad for him. He assured Mabel he harbored no ill will towards her and assured he would not press any charges. His eyes held the distinct look that showed even though his son was a monster, he was still his son. It was clear that the father did indeed love him in a way that only parents can love. As Stan and Ford looked down on their own children it sent shivers up their spines to even imagine it.

Mabel laid on Stan’s lap in the backseat on the way home, still wrapped in his jacket. Dipper sat beside his sister, rubbing her back. Ford sat up front by himself. Even though Mabel was alive, he knew Dipper was still angry with him. After all, Mabel had been put through yet another hell tonight. Physically, Brad had even gotten farther than he had last time. Ford hoped that Mabel living would allow Dipper to forgive him one day, but Ford felt like he would have a much harder time forgiving himself.

As Dipper and Stan stared at the child shaking in his lap they knew that Mabel would need time to heal from the ordeal. They just hoped she would be empowered by her amazing act of heroism, so the rode to recovery could be made easier.

He offered to drop Stan off to pick up his car, but Mabel was already dozing off and there was no way Stan would let her go. He did quietly request that Ford stop by the craft store where the car was parked. Ford got out and picked up the bags of yarn that had remained all over the parking lot, if the family was going to begin finally putting this nightmare behind them for good, Mabel would need yarn.

Once they arrived home, the four of them couldn’t even imagine being parted as they slept. Stan tenderly awoke Mabel so she could wash the blood on her hands and get on some fresh pajamas as she slept. Dipper made a makeshift bed in the living room. He and Mabel were still shaken up, but they were just children, so they drifted off pretty quickly. They each lay on either side of Stan, reaching over Stan’s chest so the two twins were holding hands as they slept. He looked worn out, but also deeply troubled as he held both of his kids close.

The only member of the family who remained wide-awake was Ford. The poor scientist had always been a deep thinker, which often translated to sleepless nights, kept awake by his own brilliant mind. Tonight, however, that brilliant mind was imagining so many horrible scenarios, almost as if he still couldn’t comprehend the fact that everything was all right now. He stared down at the three people he loved so dearly, his beautiful family, and his heart shattered imagining how he had almost lost it all tonight.

He had nearly lost all three of them in some capacity tonight, and he blamed himself entirely for it. Stan and Mabel could have very easily been killed tonight, two people who Ford had caused so much sadness and pain, and two people who he still owed a lifetime of happy memories were nearly robbed of that chance, because Ford had remained stand-offish when they needed him there physically and mentally the most.

Dipper was a different case entirely; Ford had given Dipper plenty of attention since returning to this reality. He saw so much of himself in the young boy, and it was because of this instant attachment that Ford had unwillingly abused Dipper in a totally different way. He had tried to mold Dipper into a miniature him, he had come out of that portal as the boy’s role model, and he had abused that power. He tried to take Dipper away from Mabel, from society as a whole, all to fit his own agenda.

Dipper wasn’t Ford though. Dipper was fiercely loyal to his sister, and he was kind, and could be very social and caring towards others. Ford shuddered to think of how different things might have been if only Dipper stayed with him and he had melted those qualities away from him, turning him into nothing but a clone of himself.

That look of betrayal and uncensored fury Dipper had given him earlier that night was enough to reduce him to tears. He imagined what would have become of Dipper if Stan and Mabel had been killed tonight. He and Dipper would be all alone in this world, and Dipper wouldn’t ever forgive him. They would never be a complete family again without Stan and Mabel. Ford hated himself for even allowing his mind to take him to that awful place.

He looked again at his brother holding each child in his arms; he looked so peaceful and content. Ford never could have imagined Stan would have become the model father that he had. Not only had Stan never been showed the love that was required to be a father from his own dad, but also he had never been shown that love by his brother either. No wonder he took so naturally to being a father to Dipper and Mabel, they showed him an unconditional love that Ford knew Stan had longed for years. Ford only hated himself for not being as mature as these children.

He didn’t deserve this family. In comparison to those three he was pathetic, he would probably be described by outsiders as the smartest member of his family, but when it came to this family he was actually the least intelligent when it came to being open and loving. He had certainly improved as time had gone on, but staring at his family sleeping, he couldn’t help but feel like he still didn’t 100 percent belong. He wanted to, but he was an introvert through and through and he didn’t know how to let that part of him go, but coming so close to watching this entire family break in front of him sealed in him that he had to try harder. He just had no idea how to start.

At that moment he noticed that Mabel looked slightly distressed. He and Stan had seen her have full fledge night terrors and panic attacks and this wasn’t quite that. She wasn’t thrashing or sobbing or struggling, but very small whimpers would escape her mouth. They were way too quiet for Stan or Dipper to take notice, but Ford did, and he felt this deep urge to try to soothe her back into pleasant and safe dreams.

He took a deep breath as he knelt by his daughter’s side and began stroking her hair and quietly began to whisper, “sweetie, everything’s alright, I’m right here, everyone is right here. You’re safe sweetheart, you’re safe…. both of your daddies are here,” Ford assured as tears came to his eyes. That word still felt so strangely beautiful, and even though he still didn’t think he deserved it he knew the assurance would calm Mabel down.

His assumption was correct as in no time at all Mabel’s face softened and she appeared to be returning to a peaceful slumber.

Ford was about to stand to return to his desk to mope and feel sorry for himself when suddenly he felt Mabel’s tiny hand grab his six-fingered one. In that moment it was like all the clouds of uncertainty cleared and Ford finally understood what being a parent and member of a family was about. He wouldn’t find the answer if he spent the rest of his life reading the brightest minds the world ever knew. He would only find it physically right by the side of these people he would die for in a heartbeat. He smiled as he lay down beside the young girl who had become one of his greatest mentors and nestled close to his family where he never wanted to part. He wrapped one of his arms around her and whispered “daddy’s right here,” and he meant every word of it.


	15. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets some closure.

It took a few weeks, but once again life began to return to normal for the Pines family. Wanting to save his family and the Pines family any more shame Mr. Edwards had Brad buried in a private service and didn’t print any obituary or anything to try to do his part to give the young girl peace. The few friends and family that did know what happened on that awful night made sure to surround Mabel with the support system that she would need to recover. It took some time, a few nightmare filled nights and a couple of visits to see Tad Strange, but Mabel was nothing if not an overcomer, and she had the best family and friends on her side.

One morning Dipper was surprised to see Mabel getting ready with a look of somber determination on her face.

“Hey sis, what are you up to?” he asked.

“Going to the cemetery,” she answered plainly.

“To visit mom and dad?” Dipper asked sadly.

“No,”

It took Dipper a moment, but through a combination of knowing Mabel, context clues, and twin telepathy he was able to piece the puzzle together quickly. It didn’t stop him from being shocked.

“You don’t have to do that,” Dipper said placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“I don’t have to, but I _need_ to,” Mabel said wiping some stray tears from her eyes.

“but….why?” Dipper asked.

Mabel took a deep breath, “everyone says I’ve been doing great, that I’m on the mend, that in no time I’ll have this behind me, but I know I won’t until I forgive him,” she said.

“But….but Mabel….he’s dead, it’s not like he can ever give you closure,” Dipper said sadly.

“I’m not doing it for him to give me closure….I’m doing it to give _myself_ closure,” Mabel said.

Dipper was once again astonished at his sister’s beautiful heart. He may be seen as the smart one, but Mabel taught him more than he could ever teach her.

In fact, it got Dipper thinking of something that he needed to do. Something he had been purposefully avoiding for weeks now.

“Hey, so I want to go with you….for moral support, but do you think you could give me just a minute?” he said with a small smile.

Mabel smiled back, now it was her turn to use her twin telepathy to figure out what Dipper was going to do, and it was something she had been hoping he would do for a long time.

Dipper hadn’t looked at Ford the same way since that awful night. Everything ended up being all right, but Dipper couldn’t take back the hurtful things he said to Ford. He was too proud and confused to talk things out with Ford, so he had instead responded by just avoiding him. That was no way to live, especially because by law and by heart Ford was Dipper’s father. He was still hurt that Ford had left Mabel alone to get hurt, but he also knew that it was an accident that Ford felt terrible about. It was time to let Ford know that he forgave him, he hoped that could be a start for healing for both of them. Little did Dipper know that Ford was already taking steps towards that fresh start of healing.

When Dipper arrived down to the basement he was shocked to discover that everything Ford had poured his life into was packed into cardboard boxes of every shape and size. The lab as he knew it was almost completely gone. He turned to find Ford putting some test tubes away into a tiny box.

“G-Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked confused.

Ford turned and offered the boy a warm smile, “Dipper! I’m glad you’re down here, would you mind placing this box in that corner with the others?” Ford asked handing the boy a small box.

Dipper slowly complied. He was confused, but also concerned, “Are….are you packing this stuff up, because you’re leaving on some scientific excursion?” he asked slowly. Deep down he knew well, but it had remained an irrational fear of Dipper’s that one day Ford would decide that he was too smart and adventurous for domestic life and pack up and leave.

Ford gave a hearty chuckle, “not in a million years,” he said ruffling the boy’s hair. He then said something that totally shocked Dipper, “I’m retiring!”

“Retiring? What do you mean? What about all your inventions and projects and the anomalies you still wanted to find?”

Ford gave a sad smile and knelt down beside Dipper, “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said the night Mabel and Stan were captured, about me being “some father” and about breaking my promise to watch Mabel,”

Dipper pulled his hat down ashamed, “I’ve actually been wanting to apologize for that Grunkle Ford…I didn’t mean it, I was just so scared for Mabel,”

“You shouldn’t be sorry Dipper, you were right to yell. I did promise to watch her and I did fail to keep that promise, and….and both Mabel and Stan were put in grave danger because of it. I always thought that the best contribution I could make to this family would be found here,” Ford said motioning to his boxes of inventions, “but now I understand, I am you and Mabel’s father, and that means more to me than any of this garbage down here. I’ve spent so much of my life hiding behind these things, I….I even tried to teach you to do the same. I was wrong for that Dipper, you and Mabel and Stan have shown me for the first time in my life that I don’t have to be Stanford Pines the super genius doctor to be important, to make an impact, all I have to be is…your dad, and I just hope I haven’t discovered that too late,” Ford said as tears flooded his eyes.

Dipper responded by embracing Ford tight, “not a chance…dad,”

Ford hugged his son tight.

He and Dipper placed the last of the items in a box and headed towards the exit.

“Would you like to do the honors of locking her up for the last time?” he asked as he handed Dipper a key.

Dipper smiled as he locked the door, “so are we just not ever going to use the lab anymore?” he asked. He was thrilled that Ford had made the decision to spend more time with his family, but there was also a tiny part of him that would miss the lab.

“Oh we can use it from time to time, I’m just not going to use it alone anymore, it might make a nice study area for you and Mabel,” he said with a smile.

Dipper gave a mischievous smile himself, “c’mon dad, you’re thinking way too small, an area that big could be turned into a hang out the envy of all of Gravity Falls; comfy chairs, big screen TVs, the works!”

Ford gave a laugh, “we’ll have a family meeting and discuss the best use for the area, speaking of which what’s the planned adventure today?” he said ruffling his sons hair.

Dipper looked up at him with a combination of sadness and confusion, “Mabel actually had an idea,”

“You sure you don’t want us going with you pumpkin?” Stan asked gently.

“I’m sure, I won’t be long just give me a minute,” she said as she gave her family a small sad smile and walked up the lush green hill in Gravity Falls cemetery towards a gravestone that was out of the way of everyone else. She had expected to be alone, but was surprised to see that Mr. Edwards was up there leaving a small bouqet of flowers.

She didn’t say anything, but walked up and put her little hand on Edwards shoulder. The action caused him to jump and look surprised at the young girl at his side.

There was so much he wanted to say to the girl, but words failed him as tears slipped from his eyes. Tears for all the pain that he knew his son had caused the child and her family, tears for the mending words that simply refused to come, and tears for the little boy that he had allowed to grow into such a monster.

Mabel took a deep breath and finally spoke, “I’m sorry about your son….I know how it feels to miss your family very much,” she said sadly.

Not knowing what else to do he pulled the child into a tight embrace and softly whispered over and over again, “I’m so so sorry….I’m so sorry for everything,”

She gently rubbed his back, “I forgive you, and I forgive him….sometimes darkness inside us causes us to do awful things, but that doesn’t mean that darkness is all there is to us, and it doesn’t mean that we have to let the darkness win,”

Edwards felt a weight lift off him. He didn’t deserve it, but maybe that’s what forgiveness is. Grace that you can’t earn no matter how hard you try.


End file.
